PROOF OF LIFE
by blackwings0626
Summary: AU Semi-Incest "Aku sangat bahagia… bisa memiliki kakak yang sangat baik dan pengertian sepertimu… yang terus menjagaku… meski kau tahu… hidupku takkan lama…"- Jae to Yun
1. Proof of Life

**PROOF OF LIFE**

"Jae, apakah barang-barangmu sudah semuanya?" tanya umma sambil memasukan barang terakhir ke dalam bagasi mobil.

Aku datang menghampiri ummaku sambil menenteng sebuah tas yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Sudah umma... kurasa sudah semua..." jawabku sambil memasukkan barang itu ke dalam bagasi.

"Kau sudah mengeceknya sekali lagi?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. "itu sudah semua, tak ada yang tertinggal."

Umma tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. "Baiklah, sekarang dengarkan umma. Nanti kau akan bertemu dengan saudara tirimu, namanya Jung Yunho. Dia anak yang baik jadi kau harus rukun-rukun padanya dan jangan membuatnya repot, arasseo?"

"Arasseo, umma" kataku

Sebenarnya... aku masih belum bisa menerima kalau umma menikah lagi. Apalagi, appa baru saja meninggal 4 bulan yang lalu. Apakah umma tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada appa sehingga dengan mudahnya ia melaksanakan pernikahan dengan appa dari Jung Yunho itu...

Kami bertemu saat hari pertama musim dingin…

"Jaejoong imnida, senang bertemu denganmu, Yunho." Kataku sambil menyinggungkan senyum termanisku.

orang yang bernama Yunho itu menatapku dengan tatapan agak heran dan terlihat gugup. "Mianhae kalau aku tidak sopan... tapi… apa… kau mau jadi pacarku?"

MWO?! baru pertama bertemu kenapa malah menanyakan itu, eoh?! dia buta apa?! sudah jelas aku pakai t-shirt dan celana jeans, kenapa masih dianggap yeoja?! dasar Pabo!

Yunho yang sepertinya paham tentang isi pikiranku langsung menjawab "itu... wajahmu... cantik sekali… apalagi kalau tersenyum... aku sampai bingung... tidak terlihat sama sekali kalau kau namja…"

BLUSH

Bisa kurasakan seluruh wajahku terasa panas. Dari sekian orang yang berkata begitu, hanya dia yang mengatakan sesuatu seterang-terangan itu…

Dan kurasa… itu adalah saat dimana aku mulai menyukainya… sebagai kakakku…

_The wind's voice tells me of winter_

_My body shivers as I listen_

_You're right next to me_

_Your breath seems white and cold_

Aku membuka mataku…

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 8 pagi. Dan Yunho masih belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia sudah bangun. Kurasa… lebih baik aku ke kamarnya dan membangunkannya.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Hari ini cuaca memang sangat dingin. Aku yakin, Yunho pasti akan tidur lebih nyenyak dibandingkan dengan beruang kutub sekarang.

Benar saja… Yunho masih tertidur sangat pulas di atas tempat tidurnya. Awalnya, aku ingin sekali membangunkannya. Tapi karena melihat wajahnya… aku mengurungkan niatku…Perhatianku tertuju pada foto kami. Foto itu diambil 9 tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana aku bertemu dengannya… dan saat dimana penyakit sialan ini mulai menggerogoti tubuhku…

Aku mengusap foto itu. Saat itu… aku ingin sekali… bisa kembali ke saat itu dan mengulang semuanya…

"_I don't want to sing a sad song, Hey, I'm begging you, right now my only wish Is to laugh next to you….._

Yunnie…" aku tersentak kaget begitu menyadari bahwa tanpa sadar aku menyelipkan namanya di lirik lagu yang sedang kunyanyikan. Ya tuhan… kenapa malah dia yang ada dipikiranku…

"Selamat pagi, Joongie…" tiba-tiba Yunho muncul dari balik pintu dan menyapaku lembut dengan suara bass dan senyum khasnya kemudian ia duduk di sisi tempat tidurku.

Aku melirik jam. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 tepat. Akupun tertawa kecil. "Kurasa sudah terlambat bagimu untuk mengucapkan 'selamat pagi'…"

Dia hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengusap kepalaku. Tiba-tiba saja mukaku terasa panas.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan wajahku lekat-lekat.

DEG

Jatungku berdegup kencang saat dia menatapku dengan mata musangnya yang tajam itu.

"Ya… sedikit…" jawabku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya.

"Kalau begitu… biar kubuatkan coklat panas untukmu… bagaimana?" tawarnya sambil berdiri dan menepuk pelan kepalaku.

Sebagai jawaban, aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menyinggungkan seulas senyum.

_Life has withered away, too, this year_

_Before long, I've grown impatient for spring's arrival_

_While listening to the chains of life_

_Continuing to bud in the light_

Setelah dia menghilang dari balik pintu, aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan menyibakkan tirai jendela kamarku. Aku memperhatikan halaman rumah tetangga kami, Park Yoochun dan Park Junsu. Bisa kulihat dari sini… anak-anak mereka, Park Changmin dan Park Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain perang bola salju disana. Mereka tertawa dan berlarian dengan lincah. Kadang-kadang… aku merasa iri pada orang-orang yang bisa bermain diluar di musim seperti ini… aku benar-benar benci musim dingin… dan aku juga benci musim-musim yang lainnya…

DEG

Tiba-tiba dada bagian kiriku terasa nyeri. Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit dan telingaku sesaat seperti tuli… aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun… nafasku sesak… pandangan mataku tiba-tiba gelap… tuhan…. Tolong jangan sekarang… seseorang… tolong aku…

"Joongie…"

Tiba-tiba suara itu membuat semua rasa sakit itu lenyap seketika. Aku mulai bisa melihat semuanya dan mendengar kembali dengan jelas. Aku langsung menoleh kearahnya dan menyinggungkan seulas senyum untuk memperlihatkan seolah aku baik-baik saja.

"gomawo yunnie…" kataku saat aku menerima gelas berisi coklat panas yang disodorkannya padaku.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada bibir gelas itu dan menghirup aromanya… sesaat kehangatan seperti menjalar di seluruh tubuhku… "hangat…"

"Tentu saja… hati-hati! Masih panas!" serunya.

Begitulah dia… selalu menghawatirkan hal-hal kecil seperti ini… seolah dia itu ummaku saja…

"Yunnie…"

"Ne?"

Aku menatap keluar jendela dan memperhatikan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih bermain dengan riang. Aku jadi ingat kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu. Saat aku masih bisa bermain dengan riang dan tertawa lepas tanpa beban…

"Apa kau ingat apa yang kita lakukan saat natal 9 tahun yang lalu?"

Dia terlihat berfikir sejenak dan kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Ya… waktu itu kita bermain salju di taman dekat danau… kita bermain disana sampai hari mulai gelap dan umma memarahi kita habis-habisan…"

- FLASHBACK-

"Kalian ini! Kenapa kalian baru pulang sekarang, eoh?!" seru umma begitu kami muncul dari balik pintu.

"Mi-mianhae umma… kami keasyikan bermain… jadi lupa waktu…" jawab Yunho sambil menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Umma kan sudah bilang agar kalian pulang sebelum udara bertambah dingin! Bagaimana kalau kalian sakit, eoh?!" serunya dengan nada yang masih tinggi.

Sebenarnya keterlambatan kami pulang semuanya adalah salahku… Yunho sudah mengajakku pulang namun aku tetap saja keras kepala meminta agar dia mau menemaniku bermain. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka umma akan semarah ini…"Mi-mianhae umma… a-aku…"

Yunho menggenggam tanganku semakin erat dan dia memotong kata-kataku.

"Ini salahku umma. Saat bermain tadi, aku terus memaksa Jae untuk bermain denganku. Padahal Jae sudah memperingatkanku untuk pulang. Mianhae umma!" ucapnya sambil membungkuk dalam.

Umma langsung menjewer kuping Yunho singkat "Kali ini kumaafkan kau…" gerutunya sambil berjalan ke dapur.

Yunho hanya meringis sambil memegangi telinganya yang sakit.

"Yunho… mianhae… gara-gara aku… kau… jadi dimarahi umma…"

"Gwaenchana… lagipula… kau senang kan bisa bermain dan menyanyi dengan bebas seperti tadi?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan menepuk kepalaku pelan.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Ne… aku sangat senang bisa bermain denganmu… gomawo, Yunho…"

-FLASHBACK END-

"Waktu itu… sangat menyenangkan sekali kan…" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kau suka aku dijewer umma?" candanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Kamipun tertawa lebar.

DEG

Tiba-tiba dada kiriku terasa nyeri dan rasanya tanganku mati rasa. Gelas yang kupegang pun jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"Joongie?! Kau baik-baik saja?! kau terluka?!" tanya Yunho sambil memegangi pundakku dan memperhatikan sekujur tubuhku.

Aku hanya dapat menatapi kedua tanganku. Kedua tanganku tidak bisa digerakkan dan tidak bisa dirasakan. Aku takut Yunho malah merasa khawatir dan aku malah akan merepotkannya. Rasa sakit didada kiriku harus kututupi… agar Yunho tidak kerepotan mengurusiku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

_My fate continues to rot away_

_I understand, but I remain strong_

_I want to breathe, I want to sing_

_It would be good if I can leave something behind_

_That says I have lived… a proof of my life_

"Tanganmu licin karena uap ya? Aku akan mengambil sapu dan lap untuk membersihkannya. Kau diam disini saja… arasseo?"

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkannya. "Arasseo…" ucapku pada akhirnya.

Setelah sosok Yunho menghilang dibalik pintu, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku. Rasa sakit di dada kiriku tak mau hilang. Rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tanganku juga masih belum bisa digerakkan. Pendengaranku juga mulai hilang… rasanya seperti tuli. Mataku terasa berat dan pandangan mataku mulai kabur. Aku takut… jika aku memejamkan mata… aku takkan bisa melihat Yunho lagi… tapi percuma… aku sudah memejamkan mata dan semua menjadi gelap…

_I don't want to sing a sad song_

_Hey, I'm begging you, right now my only wish_

_Is to laugh next to you_

_I want to sing a gentle song_

"…ngie…"

Suara ini…

"JOONGIE?!"

Aku membuka mataku saat mendengar suara Yunho yang memanggilku. Hal pertama yang kulihat saat aku membuka mataku adalah Yunho. Dia menatapku dengan wajah yang pucat dan… air mata?

Tiba-tiba Yunho menghambur ke arahku dan memelukku erat. "Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi!"

"Ke-kenapa…?" tanyaku sedikit gugup. Apakah Yunho tahu kalau keadaanku semakin parah?

"Kau membuatku sangat cemas! Kupikir kau…" Yunho terdiam sejenak. "Kupikir sakitmu bertambah parah…"

DEG

_Tidak! Dia tidak boleh tahu!_

"A-aku baik-baik saja!"

Yunho melepas pelukannya dan mengusap kepalaku lembut. "Syukurlah… kalau memang begitu…" ucapnya sambil menyinggungkan seulas senyum yang hangat.

BLUSH

Bisa kurasakan kalau wajahku terasa panas… apakah dia melihat wajahku ini?

_Several winters passed by_

_I finally realized this feeling_

_I can't say it out loud but_

_Our hearts are always connected, right?_

Aku memintanya untuk mengijinkanku bermain diluar. Seperti yang dia katakan… cuaca hari ini memang sangat

dingin. Karena tak menyangka kalau udara akan sedingin ini, aku hanya memakai jaket 2 lapis dan baju hangat didalamnya. Ditambah dengan syal dan sarung tangan. Kurasa itu bisa menghangatkanku…

"Joongie… jangan lama-lama ne?" ucapnya sambil menjejalkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya.

"Ne…" ucapku sambil mendekati sebuah tumpukan salju.

Perlahan, aku mulai menyadarinya… nafasku sedikit sesak. Pandangan mataku mulai agak kabur dan pendengaranku mulai tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi… kalau aku menunjukkan rasa sakit ini… aku akan kehilangan kesempatanku bermain disini… untuk terakhir kalinya…

"Apa itu?" tanya Yunho yang berjongkok disebelahku dan menunjuk kearah kelinci salju yang sedang kubuat.

"Ah ini… kelinci… lucu kan?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan hasil karyaku padanya.

Yunho tesenyum hangat padaku. "Ne… kawaii… aku tidak bisa membuat bentuk sebagus itu…" jawabnya sambil mulai membuat bentuk pada gumpalan salju yang digenggamnya.

"Apa yang akan kau buat?"

Dia tersenyum geli dan memperlihatkan hasil karyanya padaku. "Kotoran sapi…"

Aku memperhatikan sejenak hasil karyanya dan kemudian aku tertawa. "Kau benar-benar lucu, Yunnie… kau selalu bisa membuatku tertawa lepas seperti ini…" akupun melingkarkan kedua tanganku di leher Yunho. " aku benar-benar menyayangimu…"

Yunho hanya terdiam. Dia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Dada kami saling bersentuhan, jadi aku dapat merasakannya. Debaran jantung Yunho…

"Yunnie? Apa kau tertidur?" ucapku tiba-tiba. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku berkata begitu.

"A-anni… mana mungkin aku tidur di cuaca sedingin ini…" jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

DEG

Kepalaku mulai terasa sakit. Dada sebelah kiriku juga mulai terasa nyeri. Telingaku rasanya seperti disumbat.

Tidak! Rasa sakit ini harus kulawan!

"Aku mau melihat bunga itu dulu…" ucapku sambil berdiri dan berlari kecil menuju sebuah bunga kecil di antara semak-semak. Aku hanya berjongkok didepannya.

Perhatianku sama sekali tidak tertuju ke bunga itu. Melainkan ke rasa sakit di kepala dan di dadaku yang makin lama makin menjadi-jadi. Aku meringis sambil memegangi kepalaku. Aku harus tetap kuat! Aku masih ingin bersama Yunho lebih lama lagi…

Tiba-tiba ideku muncul. Aku mengambil segenggam salju dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah bola kecil kemudian melemparkannya padanya. Sebenarnya sasaranku adalah kepalanya, tapi karena pandangan mataku yang mulai memburuk, bola salju itu malah mengenai punggungnya.

Yunho menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan tertawa jahil.

"… kau… menga… perang… salju… a?" kata-kata Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa kutangkap dengan jelas. Hanya beberapa kata saja yang bisa kudengar dengan jelas.

"Tentu kalau kau tidak keberatan…" jawabku sambil menyinggungkan senyum jahilku. Setidaknya aku bisa menangkap kata 'perang' dan 'salju' sehingga mengerti maksud perkataanya.

Saat bermain perang bola salju dengannya, perlahan-lahan pendengaranku sudah tidak berfungsi lagi… kepalaku juga sangat sakit dan nafasku semakin sesak dan tidak karuan. Aku mati-matian berusaha menutupi rasa sakit itu dengan terus tertawa meski terpaksa. Memikirkan kalau sebentar lagi aku akan benar-benar meninggalkannya… terasa sangat berat untukku…

_It's dark, I can't see anything…_

_I can't hear anything…_

_It's scary…_

_It's painful…_

_It's lonely…_

Yunho mendekatiku dan sepertinya dia mengatakan sesuatu. Wajahnya kelihatan cemas dan tangannya menunjuk kearah sebuah kursi taman. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban karena aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun itu…

DEG

Rasa sakit itu mulai muncul lagi. Pandangan mataku mulai kabur. Sesak nafasku semakin parah… kurasa… ini sudah waktunya…

"Hari ini… aku benar-benar senang… aku bisa bermain lagi denganmu… disini…"

Yunho hanya terdiam sambil menatapku.

"Aku… benar-benar merasa seperti orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini… aku harap… aku bisa melakukannya lagi… tahun depan…" ucapku lirih sambil berusaha menahan air mataku.

Yunho seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi dia memilih diam.

"Aku sangat bahagia… bisa memiliki kakak yang sangat baik dan pengertian sepertimu… yang terus menjagaku… meski kau tahu… hidupku takkan lama…" kali ini air mataku sudah tak bisa kubendung lagi. Air mataku akhirnya menetes. Tapi aku berusaha tetap tersenyum.

"…."

"Jika aku harus meninggalkanmu sekarang… kuharap… kau bisa merelakanku pergi…" ucapku lirih. Aku masih

berusaha tetap tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Yunho berdiri. Wajahnya tampak kesal dan akhirnya dia berdiri membelakangiku. Setelah itu dia berjalan pelan meninggalkanku. Saat itu senyumku lenyap. Air mataku mulai mengalir dengan deras. Aku sudah tidak bisa berpura-pura kuat lagi…

"Yunnie…"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Ia masih membelakangiku.

"Aku sangat mecintai umma, appa dan kau… aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua… bagiku kalian lebih berharga dari apapun di dunia ini…"

"…."

"Maaf… aku selalu merepotkanmu… aku selalu membawa masalah buatmu… aku tidak bisa menjadi adik yang baik untukmu…aku selalu menjadi beban untukmu…" aku menangis. Aku hanya bisa menangis… aku sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi…

"…."

"Aku selalu ingin bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu kepadaku selama ini… tapi… yang bisa kuucapkan hanya terima kasih…" kini rasa sakit di kepala dan didadaku semakin memuncak. Pandangan mataku mulai menghilang…

Yunho menunduk. Dia masih terdiam disitu. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari sini… air mataku terus mengalir dengan deras… aku ingin sekali menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya… tapi… suaraku mulai menghilang…

"Saranghae… Yunnie…"

Tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap. Tiba tiba semua terasa menakutkan… aku merasa sendiri…

_While everything in me_

_Continues to disappear_

_Your smiling face_

_Still lingers…_

Aku ingin sekali memutar ulang semuanya… sekali lagi…

-FLASHBACK—

Aku berhasil menemukannya setelah berkeliling memutari taman mencarinya yang terpisah dariku saat kami menyaksikan pohon natal besar tak jauh dari sana. Saat itu suasana sangat ramai sehingga sangat sulit untuk mencarinya di kerumunan.

Setelah aku menemukannya dan memarahinya, dia bukannya takut dan meminta maaf… dia malah memujiku dengan mengatakan wajahku manis. Tentu saja wajahku memerah seketika itu juga…

"Po-pokoknya jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, arasseo?!" ucapku sambil mengalihkan pandangan mataku darinya.

"Arasseo… aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai kapanpun… aku… tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi…." Jawabnya sambil mencondongkan badannya dan mencium pipi kiriku.

_You are singing a gentle song, right?_

_Even though we're wrapped up in this world of loneliness_

_I'm always beside you, don't forget_

_You are never alone_

BLUSH

Pipiku merona merah seketika itu juga. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?!"

"Aishiteru… Joongie…" ucapnya sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut.

_I'm not lonely because you're here_

_You embrace with your warm hands_

_I can't hear you, but I understand_

_The hands that you hold me said "I love you"_

DEG

Jantungku berdegup kencang dan mukaku terasa panas. Benarkah itu….? Apa dia hanya bercanda?! Astaga! Apa yang meracuni pikiranku…

"Kau juga mencintaiku, joongie?"

Pipiku semakin terasa panas. Jantungku rasanya ingin meletus. "Ma-mana mungkin, eoh! YUNHO PABO!"

-FLASHBACK END—

Sekarang aku menyesal… kenapa waktu itu aku berkata seperti itu…

Tuhan…

Aku memohon padamu…

Jika aku diberi kesempatan lagi untuk lahir kembali…

Aku ingin…

_I do not want to sing a sad song_

_Hey, I'm begging you, my only wish right now_

_Is to laugh with you_

_I want to sing a gentle song_

_I want to dedicate it to you, a song of parting_

_In my last moment, I want to tell you…thank you _

END


	2. Soundless Voice

**SOUNDLESS VOICE**

**-Yunho Side-**

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan masih setengah sadar. Cuaca yang dingin membuatku terbangun dari tidurku yang nyenyak. Wajar saja... Hari ini adalah musim dingin.

"Kenapa bisa sedingin ini?" gerutuku.

Mataku beralih pada jendela kamarku. aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan mulai menyeret kaki-kakiku dengan malas menuju jendela dan menyibak tirainya. Pantas saja... Bisa kulihat salju mulai turun perlahan jatuh ke halaman rumahku. kini pemandangan yang kulihat dari sini bernuansa putih tertutup salju.

"Yunnie..."

Samar-samar aku mendengar suaranya... Ya suara orang yang sangat kukenal. Segera saja aku merapikan rambutku dengan tangan dan berlari kecil menuju sebuah ruangan yang ada di sebelah kamarku. Aku membuka pintu dengan pelan kemudian tersenyum manis menyambut seseorang yang berada di dalamnya.

"Selamat pagi, joongie..." sapaku ramah sambil duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Pagi?" tanyanya sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding. Diapun tertawa kecil "Kurasa ini terlalu siang untuk mengucapkan 'selamat pagi'..."

Aku hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Joongie, apa kau kedinginan?" tanyaku agak cemas.

"Ya, sedikit..."

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, biar kuambilkan kau coklat panas... Bagaimana?" tawarku. Namja cantik didepanku ini hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. jujur, aku sangat suka senyum yang terukir dari bibir merah cherry-nya itu.

Kim... ah tidak, Jung Jae Joong adalah adik tiriku. Saat usiaku 8 tahun, ibuku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. ayahku kemudian menikah lagi dengan ibu Jae Joong sehingga kami akhirnya bersaudara. Aku dinobatkan sebagai kakak karena aku lahir 3 menit lebih dulu darinya. Sejak dulu, joongie memang sakit-sakitan sehingga aku harus menjaga dan merawatnya selama orang tua kami kerja di luar negeri. Tapi itu bukanlah beban buatku... aku sangat menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. Bisa dibilang... aku menyukainya... sebagai kakaknya dan sebagai seorang Jung Yunho.

Saat aku kembali ke ruangan itu, aku melihat jae sedang berdiri didepan jendela sambil menerawang keluar.

"Joongie..." panggilku dengan nada lembut. bisa kulihat, ia tersentak kaget dan menoleh cepat kearahku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, gomawo yunnie..." katanya saat menerima secangkir coklat panas yang kusodorkan padanya. Ia pun mengirup coklat panas itu dan tersenyum "hangat..."

"Tentu... tapi hati-hati, masih panas!" seruku memperingatkan.

Jae hanya tersenyum. "Yunnie..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau masih ingat tentang apa yang kita lakukan saat natal 9 tahun yang lalu?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ya... waktu itu kita bermain salju di taman kota didekat danau itu kan? kita bermain di tepi danau sampai sore sehingga umma memarahi kita habis-habisan."

"Ya... Kupikir saat itu... Menyenangkan sekali..." jawab Jae sambil tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah? Kau suka dijewer oleh umma?" candaku sambil tertawa.

Kamipun larut dalam tawa.

PRAANGG

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan tawa kami. gelas yang dipegang oleh jae jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"Joongie! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Kau terluka?!" tanyaku panik sambil memegang pundaknya dan memperhatikan sekujur tubuhnya.

Sesaat, Jae hanya memperhatikan kedua tangannya dengan pucat dan kemudian dia tersenyum tipis.

DEG

Aku mengerti. Dia tidak pernah mau mengungkit soal penyakitnya. Akupun menghela nafas panjang. "Tanganmu licin karena uapnya, ya? Biar kuambilkan sapu dan lap untuk membersihkannya... Kau diam saja disitu, arraseo?"

"Arraseo..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya dari luar, aku berdiri mematung. Sebenarnya aku tahu... Jae menderita sakit keras... aku sangat tahu hal itu... seberapa pun aku berusaha merawatnya... aku takkan bisa menyembuhkan penyakitnya... tapi... setidaknya aku bisa menjaganya dan membuatnya tersenyum... selama sisa hidupnya. Perlahan air mataku yang kutahan sejak tadi menetes dengan deras. aku terduduk lemas didepan kamar jae.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan memberi kami takdir begini kejam..." umpatku dalam hati. Setelah aku menumpahkan seluruh kesedihanku, aku bergegas mengambil barang-barang yang kuperlukan dan berlari kecil menuju kamar jae.

"Joongie..." sahutku yang telah memasuki kamarnya.

Dia tidak bergeming...

"Joongie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas sambil mendekat ke arahnya yang terlentang di atas tempat tidur.

Dia masih tak bergeming.

Kepanikan mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhku. "JO-JOONGIE!?"

Tiba-tiba ia membuka matanya. ia melihat ke arahku sambil memasang wajah keheranan. "kenapa kau..." aku langsung menghambur ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. "Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi!"

"Me-memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau membuatku sangat cemas! kupikir kau..." kata-kataku tersendat saat aku mencerna kata-kata apa yang hampir aku lontarkan dari mulutku. Sial... aku benar-benar kalut... aku mendesah pelan " kupikir kau sakit lagi..."

"A-aku baik-baik saja, sungguh!" jawabnya sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Syukurlah… kalau memang begitu…" jawabku sambil melepaskan pelukanku dan mengusap kepala jae pelan.

Jae hanya tertunduk. Dan dapat kulihat sekilas… wajahnya merona…

"Yunnie…"

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin main di luar…"

Tanganku yang sedang menyuapi bubur untuk Jae terhenti mendengar kata-katanya barusan.

"Andwae! Di dalam saja dinginnya sudah seperti ini! Apalagi diluar…" jawabku sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

"Tapi aku bosan berada di kamar terus, yunnie… lagipula… yunnie akan menemaniku, ya kan?" pintanya memelas.

Ini dia. Hal yang paling tidak bisa kuhadapi… wajah jae yang memelas… jika aku mengijinkannya… penyakitnya akan tambah parah… tapi… bukankah ini hanya sekali?

"Hmm… baiklah… habiskan bubur ini dulu, lalu minum obatmu dan kita akan jalan-jalan keluar sebentar…" jawabku pasrah.

Sebenarnya aku tak akan pernah mengijinkannya keluar di cuaca sedingin ini. Aku yang sudah memakai jaket 3 lapis saja masih merasa dingin. Kamipun akhirnya pergi ke tepi danau tempat kami bermain dulu.

"Joongie… jangan lama-lama, ne?"

"Ne…" jawabnya sambil berlari-lari kecil kearah sebuah tumpukan salju dan mulai membentuk sesuatu.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan berjongkok disebelahnya.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku sambil mengambil sebuah bola salju.

"Ah ini… ini kelinci… bagaimana? Lucu kan?" tayanya dengan mata berbinar-binar dan menyodorkan kelinci salju itu padaku.

" ne, kawaii… aku bahkan tidak bisa membuat yang seperti itu." Jawabku sambil membuat sebuah bentuk pada bola salju yang kugenggam.

"Lalu kau akan membuat apa?"

Akupun menunjukkan hasil karyaku padanya. "ini kotoran sapi…" jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jae pun tertawa lebar. "Kau ini benar-benar lucu, yunnie… aku tidak pernah bosan bersamamu… aku benar-benar sayang padamu…" kemudian dia memelukku lembut.

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku tidak berani bergerak. Aku takut kalau aku bergerak kehangatan ini akan hilang. Aku hanya memejamkan mata. Merasakan kehangatan ini menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Yunnie… kau tertidur?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku tersadar. Akupun segera menggeleng cepat.

"A-anni… aku masih terjaga. Aku bisa mati kalau tertidur di tengah salju begini…"

Diapun melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri. "Aku mau melihat bunga itu sebentar…"

Aku hanya terduduk sambil memperhatikan sekelilingku. Semuanya bernuansa putih. Seperti… surga yang diceritakan ibu kandungku dulu…

PRUKK

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda bulat berwarna putih yang dingin sukses mendarat di punggungku. Akupun langsung menoleh ke sumber dari benda itu. Namja yang sedang kupandangi itu hanya tertawa jahil.

"Joongie… kau mau mengajakku perang bola salju ya?" kataku sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Tentu kalau kau tak keberatan…" jawabnya dengan senyum tak kalah jahil.

Akhirnya kami bermain perang bola salju selama 1 jam dan kini hari sudah mulai gelap. Permainan itu selesai dengan hasil seri karena Jae tiba-tiba sesak nafas. Kami yang sudah kelelahanpun duduk di sebuah bangku taman dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau hebat juga, joongie…"

"….."

Akupun menoleh kearahnya. "Joongie?"

"Hari ini aku benar-benar senang… aku bisa bermain denganmu disini…. Di taman ini lagi…"

Aku hanya diam. Aku hanya bisa memandangi wajah Jae yang mulai memucat.

"Aku benar-benar sangat bahagia… kalau bisa… aku ingin melakukannya lagi tahun depan… bersamamu… bermain bola salju… berjalan-jalan di taman… seperti sekarang ini…"

Aku tersentak mendengar kalimatnya barusan. Aku ingin membalas… tapi aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa… suaraku tidak mau keluar.

"Kau adalah kakak yang paling baik sedunia… kau mau merawatku dan menjagaku meski kau tahu… aku pasti akan mati…" kali ini aku bisa melihat air mata mulai menetes dari matanya.

_Tidak! Kumohon hentikan!_

"Kalaupun sekarang aku harus pergi… apakah… kau bisa merelakanku pergi?"

"HENTIKAN! Pembicaraan macam apa itu!? Kau pasti akan sembuh! Jadi, berhentilah mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu!" bentakku kasar. Aku mengambil nafas panjang dan berdiri membelakanginya.

"Cuacanya semakin dingin… wajahmu juga sudah memucat… ayo kita pulang…" kataku sambil berjalan pelan.

"Yunnie…"

Langkahku terhenti.

"Aku benar-benar sayang pada appa, umma dan kau… aku sangat sayang pada kalian semua… bagiku… kalian lebih berarti dari apapun…"

Aku hanya terpaku disitu. Tanpa sadar, air mataku mulai menetes.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi adik yang baik… aku selalu menjadi beban untukmu… aku selalu menghalangimu untuk bermain bersama teman-temanmu di sekolah… aku tahu kau sangat ingin pergi… tapi kau malah lebih memilih untuk menjagaku di rumah…"

_Tidak! Bukan seperti itu… aku tidak pernah menganggapmu beban!_

"Aku… benar-benar berterima kasih padamu yang selalu ada disisiku… dan selalu menjaga dan melindungiku…" Air mataku menetes semakin deras.

"Saranghae… Yunnie…"

BRUUK

Aku menoleh cepat begitu mendengar suara itu. Aku benar-benar shock melihat Jae yang sudah tergeletak di atas tumpukan salju.

_In the night every sound was put on mute, everything was quiet_

_The white snow floats gently down_

_Hands raised up towards my face_

_The snow that was flowing, melts in an instance as more falls_

"Joongie?" panggilku sambil berjalan pelan menuju tubuh Jae yang tergeletak disana.

_What a sad way it all ends_

_Soundlessly the snow falls to the ground_

_You play with them in piles and sweetly smile in the white_

_" I wonder what my voice sounds like now...? "_

_It won't matter if I say something, it's not like you could hear anything_

"Kurasa salju bukanlah tempat tidur yang enak saat ini… ayo… bangunlah…" kataku sambil berdiri di sebelah tubuhnya.

_Tell me if you're in any pain, tell me if you're feeling lonely_

_No matter what, I'll always find you someplace_

" Joongie, bangunlah… ayo kita pulang… aku akan membuatkan coklat panas untukmu…" kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya yang sudah mendingin.

_Don't leave me like this, please, I beg you, don't go_

_I thought that we shared only one soul together?_

_The snow covers every bit of anything and you slowly disappear_

_There's nothing I could possibly do besides embrace you_

Air mataku mulai menetes deras. "Tanganmu sudah sampai dingin begini…"

_I ask you one thing, if you could, let me hear your voice, one more time_

_(Maybe just this once, maybe just this one time)_

_Please speak to me..._

"Joongie… bicaralah… jangan diam begitu…"

_Glazed over eyes that don't work anymore, it's not like they can see a thing now_

_The dark world is motionless_

_Everything's gone_

_Everything doesn't move or make a sound, unless it be the snow_

_You're body has now become cold, you're voice is long gone_

_I can't do anything, I can't even melt away with you_

_Please hear all of my words, please smile at me again_

Aku memeluk tubuh dingin Jae. Aku hanya bisa terduduk pasrah. Aku tahu… suatu saat ini akan terjadi… aku sangat tahu… senyum itu… suara merdu itu… suatu saat aku akan kehilangannya… tetap saja… sangat sulit bagiku untuk kehilangannya… sangat sulit bagiku untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang sangat penting untukku telah pergi…

"Joongie... Nado Saranghae… jadi jangan tinggalkan aku… kumohon…" kataku lirih.

_My tears no longer exist, I can't use them to make you melt away_

_I ask you one thing, if you could, take my voice away from me_

_And give it to the person I hold dear to my heart_

_If I'm left all alone in this huge world without your presence here_

_(Let me disappear)_

_Along side your body..._

Aku memeluknya semakin erat. Tangisanku akhirnya pecah. Percuma saja… dia yang kucintai telah pergi… tak ada yang

bisa kuperbuat…

~FLASHBACK~

9 tahun yang lalu…

"Yunnie!" seru seorang namja cantik sambil berlari kearahku.

"Jae! Syukurlah… kupikir kau hilang tadi…"

"Pabo! Kau yang hilang! Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah melepaskan genggaman tanganku saat di tempat ramai! Nanti

bisa-bisa kau hilang!" omel Jae sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

Aku hanya memandanginya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya! Aku sedang marah! Kenapa kau malah tersenyum aneh begitu?!" bentaknya kesal.

"Tidak… hanya wajahmu terlihat… manis…" jawabku sambil nyengir.

Wajahnya seketika itu juga langsung merona. "Po-pokoknya jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi! Arasseyo?"

"Arasseyo…"

~FLASHBACK END~

"Benar… aku sudah berjanji padamu… aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu sedetikpun… tidak akan…" akupun melepas 3 jaketku dan menyelimutkannya pada Jae. "Aku akan menemanimu…"

_ I love you with my being, and now there's no way to tell you_

_This world of ours is slowly crashing down, it's all fading_

_Even if I scream with everything I have, you nor your voice will return to me_

Aku menggendong Jae dan mendudukannya di kursi taman. Setelah itu, aku yang hanya memakai kaus tipis dan celana jins duduk disebelahnya sambil menggenggam tangannya. Sekujur tubuhku mulai membeku. Air mataku terus mengalir. Suaraku pun mulai menghilang.

_Falling snow that is ever so gentle, I beg for you to never stop falling_

_I want you to take me with that person I hold dear_

_Please allow everything to wither away by my voice deepened by sadness_

_(I hope to make it all)_

_Turn to white..._

"Sayonara, Jae…"

-END—


End file.
